


Sorry not sorry

by LaPotatoQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Classroom, Coming Out, Cute, M/M, Rebellion, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPotatoQueen/pseuds/LaPotatoQueen
Summary: While helping his friend defend herself, Dean exposes himself in front of the class.Cute short story, highschool or college, can be read as any.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted here (I'd rather you never find the others, I was young and they were bad).  
> I think this might need revisions and further writing in the future but I wanted to post it anyway.
> 
> Join me and my potatoes on Tumblr under the same name ;)

It was presentation day. They would all go in front of the rather small class to present their mid-term work. A few presentations were already done and it was soon to be Dean’s turn. He had studied hard for this presentation and was pretty sure to ace the exam. But first, his friend, Jo Harvelle was due. Their little group of friends, comprised of Jo, Charlie, who was sitting at his right, Benny and Ash, had put their names one after the other on the list to boost their confidence. Jo and Dean were the first to go because they were the most confident of their little team.

Jo was wearing a black flared skirt and a white shirt. It was rare to see her wearing such clothes because she was usually sporting used jeans and sweatshirts; but Jo was actually looking really professional in this outfit. As she was plugging her computer to the projection system, Dean didn’t miss the way the teacher was looking at her. Not the way a teacher should look at a Sophomore student. Dean straightened up in his seat. He felt sick just with the look the professor was giving Jo. Dean wanted to do something but he absolutely didn’t know what.

Charlie felt him squirm in his chair and elbowed him in the rib. He pointed the professor with his chin and Charlie opened her mouth in surprise. Her mouth twisted in disgust and was ready to say something but the professor talked first: “Miss Harvelle, don’t go any further.” Jo turned towards the teacher, not understanding what was happening, a questioning look on her face. “You skirt is too short, you are distracting boys. Go home and change.” Everyone in the class gasped. The teacher had never been a feminist activist but this was a whole new level. The students were way too stunned to say anything. “But…” started Jo. Dean could see tears of frustration in her eyes. “You’ll do your presentation next time, honey.”

Dean’s blood was boiling. He saw Jo trying to take back her computer as fast as she could, tears prickling down her face. He knew she felt ashamed. Without really knowing what he was doing, Dean got up and raised his hand. The teacher allowed him to talk with a bored smirk.

“I think you should send Novak home too.” At that statement, Castiel Novak spun his head so fast Dean thought he got himself whiplash. The guy was staring right into his eyes, dumbfounded and red as a tomato. Jo was standing with her computer under her arm, ready to snatch her bag and leave. They were all looking at Dean. “I mean, he is too cute, he is distracting me.” The teacher straightened up in his chair, elbows on his desk and pointed at Dean. “Are you trying to be funny Winchester?” Dean packed his things and swung his bag on his shoulder. “No sir, he really is too beautiful.” Then, Charlie spoke: “Sir, Winchester is distracting me so much, can you send him home too?”

The teacher was about to yell at them when simultaneously, other students got up, Benny and Ash were the first ones, and pointing at each other saying they were distracted. The class was a whole mess and the students, one by one left the class. Outside of the room, they agreed to send Jo, Dean and Charlie to the Dean’s office to report the incident and then the 20ish students went separate ways. Their professor apparently stayed in the room, not bothering to run after them.

Dean’s group decided to go get some food at the dining hall first. Dean was walking an arm hung over Jo’s shoulders. She was still emotional after the professor remark. “I thought it was a good idea to wear that, I thought it was professional.” Benny stepped in: “you are not wrong Jo, he is.” They all gave her nice comments on her outfit and as they were slowly succeeding to pump her up, someone shouted Dean’s name in the hallway.

Dean stopped walking and spun around to see Castiel Novak trotting towards him, blushing like a teenager, his eyes darting all over the place. “Can we speak?” The whole group was a few meters behind Dean, giving him a fake sense of privacy. Dean nodded and felt his cheeks going red. He still didn’t know what had taken him earlier. He crushed hard on the guy but Dean was actually not out at school. But now, the whole class knew.

“So… you… uhm. You said I was too cute. Then you said I was distracting you. And then you said I was too beautiful.” Castiel had said that looking straight at Dean’s chest to avoid having to look at his gorgeous face. “I said all of that. And uh. I would say it again because I think it’s true.” Dean scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t know you liked guys.” Castiel chuckled and finally raised his eyes to look directly into Dean’s. “I uh. Yes, I do but uhm. I think I outed myself…” Dean heard his friends giggle behind him and turned. They were all doing innocent faces at the exception of Jo: “we knew, you are so obvious, Dean!” Dean smirked and turned back towards Castiel who had a huge smile painted on his face. “Sort of.” Castiel emitted a little laugh, one of the things that made him fall for the dark haired guy. “Would you come on a date with me? Cinema and burgers maybe?”


End file.
